Love it
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: Everyone has a secret, it's when the new kid finds out your secret that your screwed, even worse when he uses it for blackmail against you. AU Badboy Blaine, AU 'Dancer' Kurt, Anderberry. T for now may change later to M. '
1. Prologue

**First off this little story fan fiction whatever you want to call it was inspired by Rihanna's new CD talk that talk. Secondly check out the video promo for this, it took forever to make, link in my profile. What I do during my writer's blocks.**

* * *

_Love it_

Prologue

Kurt stared at the new transfer student, with his black leather jacket, wild untamed curls, and black skin tight jeans. Kurt knew the transfer was no good just by looking at him, but it still didn't stop Kurt from looking. As Rachel always said 'she could look but not touch', and he was putting the rule to good use right now. Besides the whole population of McKinley High, seemed to be staring, or watching the new kid. It wasn't till then that Kurt realized the new kid was watching him, as Kurt was staring at him. Kurt could feel the blush erupting upon his face as he quickly turned his head back to his locker. Quickly grabbing out his French textbook, and slamming his locker shut, Kurt sprinting to French, a good fifteen minutes early.

It wasn't till his body was sunken down into the desk did it hit him. The look the new kid had been giving wasn't one of annoyance, or that anything bad. No the look been quite the opposite, actually. He'd been given Kurt a lust filled look, even though they didn't know each. The thought panicked and thrilled Kurt to no end, and for the rest of the day he couldn't get the new kid out of his mind. All he could think of was those hazel eyes staring directly at him, as the owner did sinful things to him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? I feel like this this going to end up like all of my other stories and never get finished. Also I promise the next chapter will be longer. This just just the prologue so it's short. **


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alert list or favorites, it means so much to me. Secondly everyone go check out the lovely GleekyPenguin, who's now going to beta this story. **

* * *

_Love it_

Chapter 1

"You could join glee club! We're always looking for new members to sway behind me as I belt out another fabulous number." He really couldn't care less about whatever his sister was yammering on about now. To him Rachel was a stuck up brunette with a big nose and a big ego to match. "Blaine, are you listening to me?"

"So sorry Rach, I didn't notice you decided to open that thing you call a mouth." Blaine knew he should at least try to be nice to Rachel, because really it wasn't her fault their parents loved her but hated him.

"God, Blaine, sometimes I wonder why I even try." Rachel said hotly as she turned on her heel and stormed off in the opposite direction. It wasn't until then that he noticed one boy in particular. He was staring at him from across the hallway, along with the rest of the crowd. Blaine had no idea who the boy was or why he was staring at him, but he prayed to god that he was gay because Blaine really liked what he saw, to say the least. With his skin tight gray jeans, black button up and black leather boots he did things to Blaine that should be against the law. His piercing blue eyes and perfectly coiffed brown hair were unlike anything Blaine had ever seen before. This boy staring at Blaine was Blaine's perfect wet dream.

See here's the thing about Blaine: at first glance most people wouldn't be able see it, but Blaine was hundred percent gay. Another thing about Blaine was that if he liked what he saw, he went after it until he got it. Some joked saying he made them his new prey, while the rest were said prey. Whatever Blaine wanted, Blaine got and what Blaine wanted was the boy staring at him from across the hallway.

Debating whether he should go with the straight forward or indirect approach, Blaine noticed the boy across the hall duck his head into a locker and then just as swiftly take off down the hall. Deciding that he'd find the kid later, he walked down the hallway towards the exit, what Blaine considered his first class. He couldn't be bothered to go to whatever class he was supposed to be heading to.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day, after the hallway incident, that Kurt saw him again. This time he was sitting in cafeteria alone, in the corner, where Kurt normally sat. His hair was as untamed as yesterday. The only thing that seemed to have changed was that he was now wearing a white wifebeater, along with a pair of worn-out blue jeans. Another difference, being that the new kid had yet to see him, made him think that maybe he could make a break for the exit.

Just as Kurt was turning to run out of the cafeteria, a sneering voice made him stop dead in his tracks. "Hey look, the fairy came to entertain us, boys." Karofsky laughed along with the rest of his crew. His hair was dripping wet, making Kurt cringe knowing they'd just finished their lunch practice, meaning they were still high on adrenaline. "What's wrong fairy, all out of fucking fairy dust to spread?"

"Why don't you all just have a one big fucking orgy and get it over and done with, like we all know you want to?" Someone from behind Kurt remarked as they grabbed his hand, dragging him away. Just before he was too far away he took one look back to see all of the group's mouths agape. "Stop staring, sugar."

"What?" Kurt had never been called sugar before, yet alone by a guy. It was then that he decided to really look and see who was holding onto his hand. Attached to his very own hand was the new kid from yesterday. He was stunned into silence then, staring at the boy attached to him, at their connected hands.

"Well, sugar, I know I'm sexy and everything but if you really want all of this you could have just asked."

It was then that Kurt was brought to his senses. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt could hardly believe the nerve of the guy standing across from him. "Also, I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Kurt spoke in a hushed, harsh tone as he tore his hand away from the other boy's hand.

"You know I could just give you back to those beasts over there, I'm sure they'd love it." The boy spoke as he turned to leave. After he was a few steps away from Kurt he turned back for a second, confusing Kurt. "Blaine." With that, the mystery boy was out of the entrance to the cafeteria, leaving Kurt confused and angry.

* * *

**I know it's not much longer, I doubled it though. I'm just getting back into the swing of writing things that aren't assigned for classes, so just give me a chapter more and we'll be good. Also, what did everyone think of "Dance with Somebody"? I thought at times they were just going to break up or something.**


	3. AN

So just a quick update, I won't have a new chapter out for a week or two more due to a injury I obtained, due to me being stupid. I happened to injury my wrist to the point typing this is hard, and I still have a essay for a history class to get in. So yes this is will have a new chapter up asap just when my wrist lets me. I do happen to have the whole story planned out it's just filling in the blanks.


End file.
